


[Podfic] I'll Love You Still In Hell

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Drowning, First Time, Fluff, Gay Pirates - Freeform, M/M, Past Lives, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post Season 2, Reincarnation, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, blink and you'll miss it supernatural crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always had these dreams where he was drowning, they were just dreams, really fucking horrible dreams but just dreams nevertheless. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'll Love You Still In Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Love You Still in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560912) by [talktowater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktowater/pseuds/talktowater). 



  
 

Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012122007.zip) | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/222013032906.zip)  


Length: 01:15:44

File Size: **[MP3]** 73 MB | **[M4B]** 38.2 MB

 

**Or you can listen right here:**

_**Check out the song[Gay Pirates](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7ujAIkIlGg) by Cosmo Jarvis, which this story was based upon. It's dope as fuck. You won't be sorry.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to talktowater for having a Transformative Works Policy. Also for just being plain awesome.
> 
> Check out her blog [here](http://talktowater.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thank you to [fire_juggler](../users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler) for making the podbook.
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
